Studies on experimental autoimmune diseases will be performed with the specific aim of elucidation of genetic factors exerting their control on the structure of antigens and the magnitude of immune responses accounting for such diseases. The role of T and B lymphocytes to autoimmune thyroiditis of mice and chickens will be further explored. Studies on immunological kidney diseases will try to elucidate the role of binding of autoantibodies to tubular basement membrane in the development of interstitial nephritis. Identification of antigens participating in formation of immune complexes responsible for human idiopathic membranous glomerulonephritis will be pursued. Formation of antibodies to pancreas-specific antigens will be further studied and the role of such immune responses in pancreas pathology will be ascertained. Genetic and cellular basis for the rejection of bone marrow grafts and lymphoma grafts will be further explored. Basic mechanisms of cell-mediated immunity will be studied with concentration on further identification of factors playing a role in release of lymphokines and lymphokine-like substances from various cells. Studies on phagocytosis will deal mostly with some normal serum proteins which may decrease or increase phagocytosis. Information obtained in these studies will be applicable to studies on tumorigenesis, immunological diagnosis of malignancies, and specific immunotherapy of tumors.